heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Redeemed Villains
Redeemed Villains or alternatively Villains turned to the Good Side is a trope found in media about villains turned heroes by their own right. Not all antagonists are villains because they are normally neutral characters, not unless they acted criminal, anthropomorphic, overhunting predator, or more bully than regular. Overview What made special in this case? Many villains walk a thin line between good and evil; indeed, many villains have redeemed into remorse, sympathy or even empathy, and once arrogant villains ascend further into the path of good, often fighting against people they once protected or fought alongside, they begin to turn away from their old ways. Originally antagonists or forces of evil, these characters turn good due to events in their lives, such as an idealism or encouragement from another hero, their positive change of heart, a good relationship with others (perhaps a successful love story), recognizing their own inner goodness and capacity for good, betrayal or any other unresolved traumatic experience in which they question whether or not the dark side is worth fighting for. However, some villains may turn for more satisfying reasons. A Redeemed Villain, otherwise known as villain turned to the good side or Former Villain, is usually the end result of an antagonist exposed to an Outright or Purely Good hero, a Messiah, a Passively Empathetic character, a Hope Bringer, and occasionally a Charismatic Hero. In some situations, some villains turned to the good side can even become Pure Good to add drama as they are willing to be good without any despair, corruption, or negative qualities after all. Examples Anime and Manga *''Code Geass'' **'Rolo Lamperouge' **'Lelouch vi Britannia' **'Euphemia li Britannia' *'Lordgenome' (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann) *''Fairy Tail'' **'Virgo' **'Juvia Lockser' **'Gajeel Redfox' **'Laxus Dreyar' **'Thunder God Tribe' ***'Freed Justine' ***'Bickslow' ***'Evergreen' **'Sherry Blendy' **'Panther Lily' **'Erza Knightwalker' **'Crime Sorcière' ***'Jellal Fernandes' ***'Ultear Milkovich' ***'Meredy' ***'Sorano' ***'Macbeth' **'Sabertooth' ***'Twin Dragons of Sabertooth' ****'Rogue Cheney' ****'Sting Eucliffe' **'Atlas Flame' **'Flare Corona' **'Minerva Orland' **'Irene Belserion' **'Zeref Dragneel' **'Brandish μ' **'Dimaria Yesta' *''Dragon Ball'' **'Yamcha' **'Tienshinhan' **'Chiaotzu' **'Piccolo' **'Vegeta' **'Android 16' **'Android 17' **'Android 18' **'Dabura' **'Majin Buu/Good Buu' **'Beerus' **'Champa' **'Caulifla' **'Kale' **'Hit' **'Kefla' **'Zen-Oh' *''Yu-Gi Oh Franchise'' **'Seto Kaiba' **'Marik Ishtar' **'Bakura Ryou' *''Naruto'' **'Anko Mitarashi' **'Kabuto Yakushi' **'Orochimaru' **'Zabuza Momoshi' **'Haku' **'Sasuke Uchiha' **'Obito Uchiha' **'Nagato/Pain' **'Dark Naruto' **'Menma Uzumaki' *''Fist of the North Star'' **'Raoh' **'Shin' **'Souther' (Video Game Only) *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' **'Robert E.O Speedwagon' **'Rudol von Stroheim' **'Noriaki Kakyoin' **'Jean Pierre Polnareff' **'Okuyasu Nijimura' **'Keicho Nijimura' **'Tamami Kobayashi' **'Toshikazu Hazamada' **'Yukako Yamagishi' **'Rohan Kishibe' **'Shigekiyo Yangu' **'Ken Oyanagi' **'Toyohiro Kanedaichi' **'Yuya Fungami' **'Bruno Bucciarati' **'Foo Fighters' **'Gwess' **'Hot Pants' **'Wekapipo' **'Ojiro Sasame' **'Akira Otoishi' (Eyes of Heaven only) *'Gon' (Gon) *''Pokemon'' **'Lusamine' **'Necrozma' **'Zekrom' **'Deoxys' *''Pretty Cure'' **'Setsuna Higashi' **'Siren/Ellen' **'Twilight/Towa' **'Regina' **'The Kirakiraru Thives' **'Bibury' **'Julio/Pikaro' **'Ruru' *'Fujiko Mine' (Lupin The Third) *''Akame Ga Kill!'' **'Night Raid' ***'Najenda' ***'Akame' ***'Bulat' ***'Lubbock' ***'Leone' ***'Sheele' ***'Mine' **'Kurome' **'Wave' Films Live-Action Films *Joss Merlyn (Jamaica Inn) *George Amberson Minafer (The Magnificent Ambersons) *General Francis X. Hummel (The Rock) *Alex (Lockout) *''Disney'' **Hector Barbossa **Jack Sparrow **Maleficent (Maleficent Film) *''Marvel Cinematic Universe'' **Quicksilver **Scarlet Witch **Ant-Man/Scott Lang **Nebula **Loki Laufeyson **Bill Foster **Ghost **Norex **Talos *Ian Hawke (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *''Star Wars'' ** ***'Lando Calrissian' ***'Anakin Skywalker' **''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' ***'Bodhi Rook' ***'Cassian Andor' **'Ben Solo' *Carrie White (Carrie) *David (Village of the Damned) *Elvira (Elvira, Mistress of the Dark) *Sala (The Phantom) *Freya (The Huntsman: Winter's War) *''Transformers Film Series'' **Jetfire **Grimlock **Drift *'Ilsa Faust' (Mission: Impossible – Rogue Nation) *'Venom' (Venom) Animated Films *''Disney'' **Mirage (The Incredibles) **Te Fiti/Te Ka (Moana) **Vidia **Zarina **Iago **Anastasia Tremaine **Kuzco **Kronk **The Bird (A Bug's Life) **Ken (Toy Story) **Big Baby (Toy Story) *Miyumi (Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword) *Bartok (Don Bluth's Anastasia) *Maya the Bee Movie **Hank **Hornets **Crawley **The Empress **Violet **Chelsea and Sandra **Spotty, Dotty, Lotty, and Brian *'Eret' (How to Train Your Dragon 2) *Spinel (Steven Universe: The Movie) *'' Barbie'' **Patricia Lovitz **Delancy Devin **Jacqueline and Delphine **Shimmer and Sunburst **Gwyllion **Princess Olivia **Sloane **Nori (Mermaidia) **Eden Starling **Raquelle **Princess Corinne Thornton **Aunt Marie Starling **Kylie Morgan **Duchess Amelia **Madame Natasha **Dahlia **Princess Graciella **King Kristoff and Queen Karina Thornton **Rayna and Rayla Live Action Series Animated TV Series *''Steven Universe'' **Nephrite/Centipeetle Mother **Lapis Lazuli **Peridot **The Cluster **Bismuth **Rose Quartz/Pink Diamond **Blue Diamond **Yellow Diamond **White Diamond **Jasper *The Grinch (How The Grinch Stole the Christmas) *''Star Wars'' **Barriss Offee **Maketh Tua **Agent Kallus **Asajj Ventress *''Monster High'' **Toralei Stripe **Lilith Von Hellscream *''Ever After High'' **Kitty Cheshire **Cheshire Cat **Courtly Jester **Evil Queen *Raimundo Pedrosa (Xiaolin Showdown) *Cindy Vortex (Jimmy Neutron) *Helga Pataki (Hey Arnold!) *''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic '' **Gilda **Trixie Lulamoon **Discord **Sunset Shimmer **Starlight Glimmer **Thorax **Tempest Shadow **Grubber **Chancellor Neighsay *''Transformers: Prime''/''Robots in Disguise'' **Knock Out **Predaking **Megatron **Shockwave **Cyberwarp **Hi-Test **The Weaponizer Mini-Cons *''Miraculous Ladybug'' **Queen Bee/Chloe Bourgois **Rena Rouge/Alya Cesaire **Carapace/Nino Lahiffe *Acxa (Voltron: Legendary Defender) *She-Ra (She-Ra and the Princesses of Power) *''Ben 10'' **Kevin Levin **Charmcaster (original canon) **Sir George **Ben 23 **The Sentient Ultimates **Fistina **Vin Ethanol (2016 series) **Simon Sez (2016 series) *''Mysticons'' **Reginald Bane/Baron Dreadbane **Proxima Starfall **Eartha *''Gravity Falls'' **Pacifica Northwest **Blendin Blandin **Time Baby **Lil Gideon *''Danny Phantom'' **Dani Phantom **Cujo **Desiree **Ember Mclain **Valerie Gray **Wulf *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' **Zuko **Mai **Ty Lee *''The Legend of Korra'' **Hiroshi Sato **Varrick **Kuvira **Baatar. Jr **Zaheer *Globby (Big Hero 6: The Series) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Franchise'' **Slash **Bebop (2012 version) **Rocksteady (2012 version) **Shinigami **Karai **Zog **Nano **Agent Bishop (2003 version) **Alopex *''OK K.O Let's Be Heroes'' **Turbo K.O **Red Action *''Ed, Edd and Eddy'' **Eddy **Jimmy **Kevin **Sarah *Jetfire/Skyfire (Transformers G1) *Starscream (Transformers Armada) *''DreamWorks Dragons'' **'Heather' **'Dagur the Deranged' **'Alvin the Treacherous' *Bo-Katan Kryze (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) *''Jem'' *Pizzazz, Roxy, Stormer *The Stingers Live Action TV Series *''Once Upon a Time'' **Emma Swan **Ingrid/The Snow Queen **Evil Queen **Maleficient **Ursula *''Gotham'' **Harvey Dent **Oswald Cobblepot **Edward Nygma Literature *''A Song of Ice and Fire'' **'Asha Greyjoy' **'Victarion Greyjoy' **'Theon Greyjoy' **'Tyrion Lannister' **'Jaime Lannister' **'Sandor Clegane' *''How to Train Your Dragon'' **'Snotlout Jorgenson' **'Tuffnut Thorston' *''The Plague Dogs'' **'Digby Driver' Comic Books *''Marvel'' **Magneto **Elektra **Polaris **Wolverine **Hulk **Black Widow **Black Cat **Silver Sable **Silver Surfer *''DC Comics'' **Raven **Maxima **Cassandra Cain **Harley Quinn **Catwoman **Poison Ivy **The Eradicator **Damien Wayne *Max Damage (Incorruptible) *Jackie Estacado (The Darkness) *''Chaos! Comics'' **Lady Death **Purgatori **Chastity **Jade *Garganta (FemForce) Video Games *'Revan' (Star Wars: The Old Republic) *''Super Mario Bros.'' **Wario **Waluigi **Donkey Kong *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' **E-102 Gamma **Shadow the Hedgehog **Rouge the Bat **E-123 Omega *''Kingdom Hearts'' **Roxas **Axel/Lea **Namine **Riku **Vexen **Terra-Xehanort **Aqua *''Mega Man'' **Proto Man **Bass **Splash Woman **Zero *''Street Fighter'' **Akuma **Sagat **Cammy White **Juri Han **Charlie Nash **Decapre *''Final Fight'' **Cody Travers **Poison **Roxy **Maki Genryusai *''The King of Fighters'' **Chang Koehan **Choi Bounge **Iori Yagami **Leona Heidern **Chris **Shermie **Yashiro Nanakase **Orochi **K' **Krizalid **Kula Diamond **Angel **Foxy **Kusanagi **Ash Crimson **Nameless **Luise Meyrink **Kukri **Mian **Sylvie Paula Paula *''Samurai Shodown'' **Gen-An Shiranui **Shiki **Asura **Rera **Gaoh Kyougoku Hinowanokami **Tsunami (Spin-off) **Angelica *''Mortal Kombat'' **Scorpion **Sub-Zero (Kuai Liang) **Smoke (Tomas Vrbada/LK-7T2) **Cyrax **Kitana **Jade **Sindel **Sareena **Ashrah **Nitara **Reptile **Blaze **Jax Briggs **Kotal Kahn **Erron Black *''Sly Cooper'' **Carmelita Fox **Panda King **Dimitri Lousteau *''BlazBlue'' **Ragna the Bloodedge **Jin Kisaragi **Mu-12 **Nu-13 **Litchi Faye-Ling **Hakumen **Konoe A. Mercury *''Soul Series'' **Mitsurugi **Sophitia Alexandra **Ivy Valentine **Amy Sorrel **Viola *''No More Heroes'' **Travis Touchdown **Henry Cooldown **Shinobu Jacobs *''Skullgirls'' **Painwheel **Peacock **Valentine *Other **Captain Qwark (Ratchet and Clank) **Cynder (The Legend of Spyro) **Android 21 (Dragon Ball FighterZ) **Kaileena (Prince of Persia) **Michael Afton(FNAF) Internet *Angry German Kid *Solomon (Godzilla Creepypasta) *Nostalgia Critic *Fuchsia (Sinfest) Category:About Heroes Category:Heroes by Type Category:Heroic Events Category:Heroic Symbolism Category:Light Forms